Updates
The designers at Phyzios have been busy! Battleship Craft is under constant development, with new features being released fairly regularily. Versions 1.5 Most weapons recieve major texture overhauls, increasing the realism. Also two turret bases (one big, one small) added, allowing superfiring guns and smaller ships. 1.5.2 A new angled runway and corresponding sub sections, and two new fighter planes, the Spitfire and the Messerschmitt Bf 109. The Future Using iFile I have been able to learn about some planned weapons and decorations. To make a weapon useable in game the developers must add several files to the .app directory: (name).obj, (name)Yaw.obj, (name)YawPitch.obj, and (sometimes) (name).png. Using these I can guess at how ready these are for release. However, I cant say the actual release date, unfortunately. (So what I can say is next to useless.) Future Weapons Harpoon Anti Ship Missile launcher Only the .png and .obj files exist, I would imagine it should be ready within two updates. VLS System Using an editor this weapon can be used in the current version. Should be official next update. Mk 36 AMS Guided missle countermeasures. I would imagine this would be released with the VLS, that may cause a delay. NOLQ3C More countermeasures, this is a radar jammer. I give this one or two updates too. Future aircraft FA18E A jet-powered-missile-armed-and-Carrier-based jet fighter. There are files in here for the individual missiles it launches! I cant guess at its readyness due to how complicated aircraft are. F4 A jet powered-missile-armed precursor to the F18, this fighter is fast and has a single payload also was used during the Cold War. Note: is subject to missile defense age ovation causing destruction. UH-60 A helicopter that is armed with depth charges and guns. It can take off from a carrier deck or a catapult. Note: I do not know if the helicopter, A-6, F-35 and the F-14D can be hacked out of or are in updates. All I know is that somehow somebody has them, i saw a YouTube video that somebody has those weapons. A-6 A (or maybe) bomb armed jet bomber just like the modern day A-6 attack bomber. F-14D A (or maybe) a carrier-based jet fighter. Armed with guns or missiles. F-35 Same as the F-14D Future Decorations Kikka This is that Yellow object in front of the Yamato and Shinano. (This is also knows as an Emblem) Illuminator With some Quick searching up on google, I learned that "illuminator" is short for "Illuminator Radar". This radar is designed to guide Surface to Air & Air to Air missiles to their target. This should be ready next Update. Planned gameplay updates There are many, many new icons and buttons appearing left and right. Im expecting an optimized and updated envoronment, complete with weather, wind, and fog, and advanced team play with switchable weapons. There is an Enemy Flag map icon, so a CTF gamemode is possible. There is a lady named Chara that could be part of an updated tutorial. Page incomplete